


Homeless: Cake

by 5sosquiff



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 18-year-old Luke, 31-year-old Calum, Alternate Universe - Homeless, Cake, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:56:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosquiff/pseuds/5sosquiff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The homeless blond boy wet his chapped lips groaning because he was losing feeling in his fingers and toes. He knew he wasn't going to get any rest and had a better chance of surviving through the cold night by walking around. If he were to stay in one place for to long he could freeze to death. The boy cringed at the thought and stood up grabbing the useless box and putting it under his arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homeless: Cake

Luke shivered pulling the thin holy blanket up to his chest making the blanket end at his knees. He shivered again and rolled over curling into a ball. The cardboard box that he was currently laying on began to fall apart due to the moist air making him if possible shiver even more. 

"It's so fucking cold." Luke said to himself. 

The homeless boy wet his chapped lips groaning because he was losing feeling in his fingers and toes. He knew he wasn't going to get any rest and had a better chance of surviving through the cold night by walking around. If he were to stay in one place for to long he could freeze to death. The boy cringed at the thought and stood up grabbing the useless box and putting it under his arm. 

His old thin boots crunched the snow as he walked around the quiet city. The crunch seemed to echo throughout the empty alleyways and sidewalks making him cringe every time he took a noisy step. He made his way to the park wondering if Calum was there. 

He met Calum only yesterday feeling this pull toward the fellow hobo. Calum never told Luke exactly how he ended up on the streets but Luke the never ending talker told him his story. 

His sad story about how his mother died in a car accident when he was 17 and how he had no other family that was willing to take in the ADHD child. He had no where to go and because he was turning 18 in another week nobody really felt obligated to help him. 

Calum just nodded his sad eyes lost in thought zoning in and out of Luke's story.

"Hi Calum." Luke said with a weak smile. Calum was sittin on one of the park benches a blanket over his shoulders some dirt was on his head and luke frowned noticing Calums cut lip.

"Hey whats wrong? Did someone beat you up? This one time I got beat up and thrown into the trash but then when I was in the trash I found this blanket. So the jokes on them. HA! I don't really know what I did to them though. Something must have happened to them because they couldn't even walk right. Maybe they had like an allergic reaction to something because they slurred when they talked. Like maybe their tongues swelled up and thats why they talked weirdly. Oh and maybe their feet swelled up and thats why they couldn't walk straight."

Calum looked at the snow covered floor not responding to Luke. He shivered and leaned into Luke for both warmth and comfort. 

Calum being the older one at 31 has been homeless for a long time and hasn't really made any friends being a hobo. Plus there's the fact that he hardly ever talks. Its not that he cant or anything its just that he has no one to talk to and usually the people who do talk to him are either assholes, drunk, or remind him of the life he used to have.

So when Calum leaned into Luke he felt so happy missing human touch. Missing having someone to lean on or to hold. He had only just met Luke yesterday but it was the first conversation he had with someone who had so much happiness and youth. And his first conversation with a SANE hot dude as well, even if the conversation was just Luke talking the whole time like he is now. Calum snugged closer his nose tickling Luke's jaw.

Luke stopped whatever he was talking about to look down at Calum. He wrapped an arm around Calum and they snuggled deeper into each other looking out at the silent cold city. 

Suddenly Luke began to so sing shocking Calum at how beautiful he sang. He looked up at the stunning young boy and gave Luke a small smile. Luke continued to sing and Calum loved it. His heart filling up with warmth. 

"And I don't want the world to see me  
Cuz I don't think they'll understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am" Luke sang smiling softy. 

When luke stopped singing Calum suddenly leaned up and kissed Luke. Luke was so shocked he didn't even kiss Calum back even though he really wanted to. He was just so shocked.

"Uh-I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to. Please don't leave me. I-Its so cold and I'm so lonely. I won't d-do it again I promise!" Calum begged in a raspy voice speaking quietly because it's been a while since he talked so his voice was a bit weak and groggy. He looked up at his one and only friend who he just kissed with big begging eyes. 

For once Luke was speechless. His cheeks were red, as was his lips. His eyes were dilated and wasn't listening to Calum at all.

He slowly turned to a sad looking Calum and crushed his lips onto Calum's a bit to hard but soon he pulled back slowly kissing Calum with raw passion, sucking exploring tasting Calum's soft lips. 

Calum wrapped his arms around Luke's neck bringing the tall boy down a bit more to deepen the kiss letting Luke slip in his tongue. Luke was basically leaning over Calum now. Calum was half laying down sideways on the bench running his hands over Luke's surprisingly soft but greasy hair.

Luke lightly pulled on Calum's grey specked hair (basically like how his highlights are now but white) making Calum moan. Calum lowered his hands so they rested on Luke's broad shoulders. He then slowly moved them downward over Luke's fit flat stomach. Luke then moaned embarrassingly loud when he felt Calum's cold fingers slipping under his shirt, fingertips dancing over Luke's smooth skin making Luke quiver with anticipation. Calum's fingers leaving a trail of pulsating heat that eventually found its way downwards causing his cock swell up. 

When Calum brushed Luke's taunt smooth pink nipples with his thumbs he caused Luke to accidentally loose his grip on the seat bench that he leaned onto to hold himself up causing their crotches to rub against each other.

The both of them broke the kiss to moan out into the frosty air. Calum moaned upward his head flown back stretching his neck muscles, arching his back. Luke arched inward his lips brushing against Calum's collarbone as he moaned. He slowly brushed their hard on's against each other again. 

Now the both of them were breathing heavily faces flushed, sweating slightly, cocks pulsating, lips swollen, and heads filled with creative dirty thoughts.

"Luke do something ANYTHING please!" Calum wined in a breathy tone. Now Calum was fully laying down on the bench with Luke ontop of him looking down at his brown dilated heated eyes. 

"Ok babe. Wait is it ok if I call you babe. I mean like are we-"

"LUKE." Calum huffed feeling really horny and impatient. Luke quickly shimmied his pants down so they rested right on his mid thigh freeing his erect cock. He did the same to Calum taking a second to admire Calum's angry red cock, head leaking with mass amounts of pre cum some dripping on his thick course hair. Then still hovering over Calum he grabbed the blancket that hung off of his back and wrapped it around himself and Calum's lower half using it as a shield blocking the view if anybody were to walk by them even though nobody was around. 

He grabbed both himself and Calum in his large smooth hand. Slowly moving his hand up and down while grinding down on Calum causing their sensitive flesh to rub against each other. He slowly grinded down deeper on Calum so his balls were lined up with Calum's sliding the slit of his head against Calum's long length spreading his pre cum. The both of them looking down to see Luke's hands work their magic stretching out their foreskin before grabbing them both at the base squeezing until it hurt then slowly moving upward. He began to move his hand up and down finding a rhythm that had them breathing heavily making white fog appear in the air. 

"Fuck Lukeee." Calum growled now thrusting his hips up to meet Luke's hand. Luke's hand was so slick due to the amount of pre-cum Calum was leaking.

"A-are you always this w-wet?" He asked with out thinking. Calum brought his hand up to cress Luke's face while saying in a whisper because he was constantly gasping for air the pleasure becoming to much for him." N-No jus-st for you. S-So hot." 

Luke blushed furiously the both of them now looking at each others eyes. Calum gasped when lukes thumb brushed over the slit of his head." Gunna cum soon."

"M-Me too." Luke said back to Calum. Calum pulled Luke down for a hungry kiss tongue filthily clashing against Luke's. Calum moaned into the kiss as he came Luke soon following. 

"Calum?" Luke asked his head resting on Calum's shoulder. He grabbed the blanket pulling it up so it was covering them better. 

"Hhummm?" Calum said dazed.

"Will you be my boyf-"

"Yes." Calum said smiling ear to ear.

Luke leaned up and with his long finger he scooped up the mixture of his and Calum's cum that laid in a pool on Calum's toned stomach. He brought his finger up to his own lips sucking on his finger watching Calum watch him. His eyes rolling back at how good they both tasted. He took two fingers swiping them over Calum's stomach again to feed to Calum. He watched as Calum blushed, a bit unsure but after he quickly darted his tongue out to taste it he took both of Luke's fingers in his mouth hungrily sucking wanting more. Luke let out a throaty moan 

And it was strangely then when Calum realized. 

Throughout his whole life he's never been this happy and yet he's homeless. It doesn't matter where he is or how much money he has. It doesn't matter that he was diagnosed with Cancer and only has a few months to live. It doesn't matter that he's in major debt from owing the hospital so much money both from him being in the hospital and his mother, who eventually died. No at the moment none of that mattered because he was with Luke. The boy whom he was falling in love with. The boy who made him want to survive, the boy that for once made him feel alive.

He leaned up and kissed Luke loving the feeling of tasting himself and Luke in Luke's sweet mouth. He smiled and kept on smiling. 

He kept on smiling when Luke fell asleep practically on him that night. He kept on smiling when a few weeks later Luke came running towards Calum yelling that he found a job. He kept smiling when Luke wanted him to move in with him. He even kept on smiling when he was admitted to the hospital spitting out blood with Luke at his side. He kept on smiling when he was laying in that god awful hospital bed that he watched his mother die in. He kept on smiling when Luke started cry still not wanting to say goodbye. Eventually Luke yelled at Calum asking him why in the hell he was still smiling even though he was dying. Calum responded with," Because even though I am dying when your with me I have still never felt so alive. " Luke broke down crying eyes already red and puffy. And even though Calum was crying he was still smiling crinkling the lines around his eyes. And even though his heart monitor began to beep and his chest began to hurt and blood started seeping down from his nose and mouth he still smiled whispering a final." I love you." Before leaving this world. 

Still smiling.

Luke sniffled watching as people began to swarm in the room trying to make the love of his life come alive again. Luke knew it was no use. So he stood there at the foot of Calum's bed and began to sing. 

"And I don't want the world to see me  
Cuz I don't think they'll understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am."

A month later and Luke was signed to a record label. Some famous person had heard him singing to Calum at the hospital. Despite being signed Luke was still sad, his original songs having this haunted heartbroken sound that attracted everybody from all places of the world. But it still didn't matter to Luke and by the time he left to go on tour his arms were full of tattoos. 

Their song lyrics tattooed on his fore arm and Calum's name tattooed over his heart on his chest. His lip was pierced, his hair dyed a light pink, and eyes still red and puffy. Despite being rich and wanted by millions he still felt sad. 

The happiest time of his life was when he was with Calum both homeless and struggling for food shivering in the cold holding onto each other.

So while Calum stayed smiling Luke stayed crying missing the kiwi haired boy until he couldn't take it any longer getting addicted to drugs and alcohol slowly killing himself.

The End.


End file.
